Summertime Sadness
by Pip0937
Summary: Kiss me hard before you go. I just wanted you to know that, baby you're the best. Captain Swan. An idea that was in my head after 3x05 Spoiler Alert if you haven't watched the episode. Was a oneshot but the public demanded more :)
1. Hook's POV

This is my attempt at an OUAT fanfiction. I just wanted to experiment a little because I couldn't get my head around the palpable attraction that was sizzling underneath the kiss Emma and Killian shared.

That kiss, the kiss Emma had bestowed upon him was all consuming. Killian felt at odds with himself. He hadn't felt something like this since Milah and that was what caused some internal battle within him. He had in a way gotten revenge for Milah, sure the damn crocodile was still alive but he had poisoned him and brought him close to death and that counted right? Emma was slowly taking over his mind and heart; he needed so badly for his revenge to be sated otherwise he would not have anything to hide behind when it came to moving on. He had loved Milah with his whole heart and he was not about to move on without honouring her memory first and if bringing her killer to the point of death did not count he would be lost once again to the clutches of madness and revenge.

Emma was something else, a surprise to him when he had first met her. Killian was not expecting the love child of Snow White and Prince Charming to be so... So different from what he expected her to be. A firecracker and not at all like her parents. She was exactly what Pan called her, a lost girl. Not because she had grown up feeling lost and abandoned but because she had lost the life she was supposed to lead. But then she wasn't a lost girl... no she was more than that. She was a lost princess, a pawn that was discarded off the board. Left to learn to defend herself she was pirate material much like Milah had been but Emma was again more than that.

Killian didn't know what to do. Did he tell her that the man she had loved in her younger years was alive and in fact on this island or did he betray her trust in secret so he could have a sliver of a chance with the feisty lost princess. What would he want if it were the other way 'round? What would he do if it were Milah alive and on the island and it was Emma that had the secret? What would he do then? It was a tough call to make and he knew it wouldn't be easy either way. Emma would suspect something eventually and what would happen if Pan revealed he knew that Baelfire was alive and on the island? Emma would never let him near her again if Pan told her he knew the whole time about Baelfire. Bloody Pan and his mind games.

Killian had come to a decision and he would be damned if it lost him Emma but he would not let Pan win; Killian would tell Emma about her lost lover. He knew that in telling her he would lose the chance to be with her but he would rather have her in his life happy than having her hate him. So he made his way over to where Emma was sitting by the campfire Charming had set up. "I'm not in the mood to have you try and get a repeat of before Hook so back off please." Emma was brooding at the fire so Killian sat next to her and sighed. This was going to be tough on him. He was about to lose his chances with her. "It's not about that love, although that was a heck of a kiss no... Pan came to me with some news and as much as it kills me to say I don't want you to hate me. I may be a pirate but I have feelings and I enjoy your company," he lifted his head from staring at the fire to look at her and he found her staring back at him so he took the time to commit how she looked in this moment to his memory, "Pan told me that Baelfire or Neal as you call him is alive and on this island."

Emma looked like she had just been shot. She looked at Killian now with such sad eyes and then all of a sudden she was up and walking away not sparing a glance back at Killian who sat watching her walk away with a look of loss written over his face...

So what did you think? Please feel free to give a review and who knows I might continue with this it just depends...


	2. Emma's POV

Okay so I woke up this morning to many subscriptions and I thought why not? So I then spent a couple hours drafting this chapter and here is the result. Thank you to those of you that left reviews, I especially enjoyed the anon one, "What the heck? Where's the rest?" So without further a due I give you chapter two to the oneshot I wrote.

Damn that pirate for goading her. She was royally screwed now. Nothing was supposed to distract her from saving Henry but here she sat by the fire David had set up for the night. She'd just lost Neal and was fighting to save her son from bloody Peter Pan of all people. Emma was starting to believe that she was never going to get a moments peace with her son ever again but she'd be damned if Pan thought he could win against her. So here Emma sat remembering the fun memories she had shared with Henry, of Operation Cobra. That's why she had called the Operation Cobra: Rescue. Henry was her son and she would prove to Pan and his lost boys that family does matter.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by Hook sitting next to her, just great, "I'm not in the mood to have you try and get a repeat of before so back off please." Still staring intently at the fire she heard hook take a deep sigh, "It's not about that love, although that was a heck of a kiss no... Pan came to me with news and as much as it kills me to say I don't want you to hate me. I may be a pirate but I have feelings and I enjoy your company." Emma was curious now; she knew it wouldn't be anything good. Pan liked to play games so she turned to face Hook seconds before he did. He seemed to stare at her for a while so that's when Emma got the impression that things would never be the same between the two of them.

The energy between the two was palpable, it seems that the others had cleared out from camp either looking for more firewood or something to eat either way Emma and Hook were both grateful for the quiet of camp. Finally Hook opened his mouth and what came out shocked Emma to her core, "Pan told me that Baelfire or Neal as you call him is alive and on this island." Emma was shell shocked, she had to get up and go somewhere alone to process what she had just been told so that is exactly what she did. She didn't even glance back at Hook but she could feel his worried stare follow her back as she walked away. Once she was far enough away from camp she collapsed to the ground and cried both tears of joy and of sadness.

Once she had stopped crying she looked up to see him standing there, "I must say I was beginning to wonder when you'd stop that incessant crying but I have to say I was a little disappointed in Hook. I was so hoping for him to keep it from you but then he knows what I am like and that I would have ruined his chances with you by telling you that he knew all along. You Emma Swan... you annoy me. Not only were you stupid enough to try and come after Henry but you have changed Hook, but I suppose you could always fix that. You will after all break Hook's heart when you choose Baelfire over him. Hook always did have a flair for drama." Emma was slowly getting tired of Pans constant chatter. The boy loved attention and it was evident in how he would go about trying to get it.

Emma stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees and looked Pan right in the face, giving him what he was after... her attention. "What do you want Pan?" Peter grinned at her as he stalked closer towards her like a cat chasing the yarn ball, when he got closer Emma involuntarily took a step backwards which only made his grin grow larger. "Why Emma I am here to offer you a deal. If you ditch Hook I will offer you a shortcut to Henry and Baelfire. I won't push you for a reply right away but think about it. Would you really sacrifice your son and his father for a pirate? I'll know when you're ready to give me an answer." Somewhere in the distance a twig snapped and drew Emma's attention away from Pan, when she turned back she found that Pan had disappeared. Tired of standing around Emma made her way back to camp only to have Mary Margaret latch onto her as soon as she was within sight. "Emma, sweetie where were you? Your father and I were starting to get worried." As much as she enjoyed Mary Margaret, Emma was not in the mood for her friends attempt at mothering her. "No offense Mary Margaret it's been a long day and I just want to sleep. I am just glad we managed to get through to Henry to let him know that we are coming for him and that everyone is okay."

Sometimes Emma felt bad for the way she treated Mary Margaret but Emma didn't need her parenting at the moment, what she needed was to focus on getting her son back. Right now she wished that Mary Margaret would focus on saving Henry too and not on trying to build a mother/daughter bond with Emma that she had been trying to push for since the curse was broken and she remembered that she was Snow White. But before Emma could sleep there was one thing she needed to do so off she walked towards where Regina was getting ready to sleep for the night. "Hey look I know that we don't exactly get along but I wanted to say thank you for today. I know that this is hard for you being around us but for Henry's sake I hope we can get along. When I first came to town you were right, you are his mother but so am I and I want us to make the best of the situation we are in and prove to Henry that we can work as a family. At least I can rely on you to put saving Henry above everything else. Goodnight." After that Emma bade goodnight to everyone else and slowly fell into a fitful sleep marred by nightmares of Pan running off and Henry following behind him telling her that he never wanted to leave Neverland or Peter Pan.

So that what do you guys think? Please leave suggestions and reviews. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
